The Truth Left Behind
by Rob Midnight
Summary: Will was drunk, pretty drunk, but he saw the girl who was supposed to be out with her boyfriend and she turned his night upside down.


It was late night. Around 11, he guessed. He wasn't sure, he had been drinking for a while… A long while. His thoughts were getting blurred, he couldn't think straight. It was probably his sixth glass of… What was he drinking? The student shook his head, not caring about his drink. He saw the young bartender come close.

"Hey, buddy, better not let any of your teachers see you like this, okay?" said the boy.

The law student nodded not so sure of what he was agreeing with. He was drunk, pretty drunk. Reasons? The good and old heartache, but he couldn't tell anyone. Not a single living soul.

And he turned, turned to look at the party, watch as a lot of law students like him were partying.

At some moment, he saw her.

Dressed in black, dancing by herself, a glass of wine in her hand.

Something was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be with her boyfriend, it was their anniversary. They were supposed to be having dinner.

She was dressed in black, she looked so beautiful, although he like her in red better than in black.

Her glass was almost empty, the student turned to the bartender.

"How many drinks did she have?" he asked.

"As much as you" answered the boy "She shouldn't be this drunk and alone like that, I saw her enter, she had been crying."

William glanced over to the girl, took some money from his wallet and gave to the bartender.

"This is for me and for her." He said and stood up, walked through the crowd, he got to her.

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" he asked, having to get closer to her to be heard.

"Will, hi." She said, smily, clearly drunk. "Come dance with me"

"Leesh, listen to me. Where is Peter?" Will tried.

"Who cares? Come on, Will, just a dance." She insisted and grabbed his hand, placed it on her waist as the music slowed down. "Dance with me."

He felt a little tense and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could smell her skin, he could feel the smell getting to him, invading his system, causing damage to all that it touched.

She would be the death of him.

His end.

His weakness.

Too close, she was too close.

He felt her nose touch the skin of his neck, she breathed in, he held his breath.

"Alicia…" he tried, but the words died on his mouth as she bit his skin, kissed and made her way up to his ear lobe.

_No. No. No. No. __Don't do this. Damn it! Shit. Shit. Shit._

She was kissing, bitting, sucking his skin. She was driving him crazy.

It took Will a long while until he realized that his hands were on her back, caressing her, holding her against his body, he could feel her warm, he could smell the alcohol on her breath and on his own, but the alcohol wasn't what was making him drunk.

He tried to look into her eyes, but as soon as he did he felt lips pressed against his own and kissed back.

One kiss and it let to the other and other and other and other and…

When Will stopped to think for a minute he had her pinned against the door of his bedroom.

The hall was empty, not a living, no one, but them making out like two horny teenagers who hadn't got any in months.

Hands going up and down, her dressed pulled up, the skin of her inner thighs against the fabric of his jeans.

He broke the kiss, breathless, panting hard. He looked into her eyes, they were darkened, reflecting his own.

He couldn't think straight, he saw her, red swollen lips, dress on the way up her thighs, messed hair, alcohol on her breath.

He saw her taking the keys of his bedroom from his hand and opening the door.

Once they were inside and the door was closed, Alicia kissed him, got him stuck between her body and the door.

"I've been wanting this for too long… I mean, I didn't know I wanted this, you're not my type. I thought I liked bad boys… You're so good to me" she whispered as her hands worked on taking his shirt off.

One kiss and he couldn't think in anything, but her body pressed against his, against his growing erection.

That girl would be the death of him.

He had no idea of how he ended up on his bed with Alicia on his lap and she had nothing but her underwear and so did he.

Alicia failed on trying to suppress a moan, William sat and touched her waist with both hands.

"I never did it before" she muttered, blushing.

He stopped for a moment.

"It's okay, Leesh. Just relax"

Will made her lie under him.

"Trust me"

_With all my heart_, she thought.

Alicia closed her eyes.

Heat turned into calm, pain turned into pleasure, she moaned, arched her back off the bed, she felt him _inside_. She felt his kisses, his touch, his skin. She felt Will.

**xxx**

"_I wanted to have your babies... I imagined how it would be. _Us…_ But it's not right. We're friends... Best friends. Will,- Ah!"_

She cried out, she begged, she told him thinks she would never confess sober.

When he woke up, Will was naked and had Alicia wrapped all over him, her smell all over his body.

It took him a while, but he managed to dress her with his clothes and got dressed too.

His mind was running all over the events of the night before.

"Will"

Her voice woke him up, she had a scared look on her face.

"Will, what happened? I can't remember anything from last night"

"Not a thing?" he asked.

"No… What happened?"

"I think something happened between you and Peter, but I found you at a party, dancing, drunk, you were too drunk, so I brought you here, made you change into something more comfortable than your dress, you slept in my bed, I took the couch." He lied.

It was the best thing to do, she would not be hunted by the idea of having to apologize or something like that. He knew Alicia, she would be freaking out.

She took his words as true, but, in the back of her mind, something was telling her that there was something missing, but she put the feeling aside.

Little did Will know that, eighteen years later he would enter Alicia's office and face the consequence of this little lie, but he wouldn't know, neither would his son, they would talk, the boy'd be busy working on his mother laptop and Will would feel a little uncomfortable.

He was trying to be part of her life again, but it seemed a little hard, not that he'd give up trying, just saying…

He'd leave the room and Zach would be back working on the laptop.


End file.
